


on this night & in this light

by shinelikemillions91



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE, M/M, Matty is a bit of a slut, Ross is a snitch, george is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikemillions91/pseuds/shinelikemillions91
Summary: It's George's birthday and Matty has forgotten all about it... or has he?
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	on this night & in this light

**Author's Note:**

> This started out in my head as little Happy Birthday George fic, but it turned out way longer than expected!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! This has kept me sane over the last week so your feedback means a lot <3

It’s pretty sad, George thinks, that it’s 5pm on the day of his 18th birthday and he’s spending it staring at the ceiling and doing absolutely fuck all. His mum is on the late shift at work and his dad is away on business, meaning he has the house to himself. However his mum left him with strict instructions that he was not allowed to host a birthday party under any circumstances because of the new carpet in the living room. The last time he was party host Ross had thrown up in George’s mum’s favourite vase and George himself had almost set fire to the kitchen trying to microwave nachos, so yeah, George kind of understands where his mum is coming from on this one.

George had ordered a pizza, ate it, smoked half his pack of cigarettes, had a wank and played some Call of Duty and now he was truly stuck for what to do to fill the rest of the day. Adam and Ross had texted him happy birthday but they were both working and couldn’t come round, and George had heard precisely fuck all from Matty, not even a happy birthday from his supposed best friend.

George pouts at the ceiling as he mulls Matty’s radio silence over in his head, considering that maybe Matty had started to pick up on George’s awkwardness around him in the recent months. He’s never fancied a boy before, but there’s _something_ about Matty, like an itch that he can’t scratch. Matty is infuriating, completely ridiculous most of the time, his laugh is dumb, and he’s the worst driver George has ever met, yet George can’t help himself, he wants to grab Matty and kiss him so badly that he aches with it sometimes. George can exactly pin point when his massive crazy dumb crush on his best mate started, yet he can’t really explain it. 

George, Matty, Adam and Ross had been at a house party for New Year, a friend of Adam’s from work who had a massive house George seems to recall, they’d all gone together in George’s van with it being George’s turn to be designated driver. It had been about ten minutes to midnight and George hadn’t seen Matty in almost an hour so he decided to go looking for him, he found his best friend in a compromising situation in one of the bedrooms. Some girl George had never seen before with long curly blonde hair had been bouncing up and down on Matty’s cock and so George rang in the new year watching Matty fuck some girl like a total creeper through the gap in the door. His cock had been uncomfortably hard the whole time, and George had tried to convince himself that it wasn’t because of Matty but because of the girl, who George found out later was actually called Georgia. That night while laying in bed the only thing George could see in his head when he touched himself was Matty’s face, his head tipped back in pleasure, the way his fingers had grabbed her arse… he had come with Matty’s name on his lips, and a sick feeling in his stomach afterwards.

Since then George’s ‘thing’ for Matty has only increased exponentially, and what started as a purely sexual thing has grown into something else, and it’s started to drive him to distraction. His frustration had got too much for him the other day and George had finally confided his feelings for Matty to Ross after band practice, Ross having noticed that George wasn’t himself. The thing that frustrated George the most was that Matty seemed to want to fuck anything with a pulse… apart from George. He knows that Matty has a lot of sex with girls and boys, and George is no novice, he’s had sex with four different girls thank you very much, even though the boys constantly call him the baby of the group, he’s not that inexperienced!

George is just contemplating having another cigarette when he hears a light tap on his bedroom window, he frowns slightly and sits up, rubbing his hands over his face, another tap and George realises that someone is throwing fucking stones at his window! George is glaring because he’s certain that it’s the shitty kid from next door but when he gets to the window he sees that Matty’s standing in his driveway, his car parked at the curb with an expectant look on his face.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ George calls out, leaning out of the window, his heart clenching because Matty is wearing George’s hoodie that he thought he’d lost, but apparently not because here Matty is wearing it. 

‘Get in loser, we’re going shopping,’ Matty smirks while gesturing vaguely at his car.

‘Give me a sec!’ George calls out before shutting his window and hastily pulling on a clean shirt that doesn’t have pizza grease all over it and his denim jacket and Vans. George hates to admit it even to himself but the fact that Matty’s here on his birthday, that he hasn’t forgotten, means so much to George that he regrets being a whiny little bitch all day.

He locks the front door and tries not to look too eager as he slides into the passenger seat of Matty’s battered Ford Fiesta.

‘We’re not actually going shopping, are we?’ George asks, frowning slightly. ‘You know I’m skint.’

‘Don’t be daft,’ Matty grins, patting George on the shoulder. ‘I’m taking you for your birthday surprise!’

‘Thought you’d forgotten,’ George teases as Matty pulls out of George’s road, barely missing hitting the neighbour’s wing mirror as he does so.

‘How could I forget your big one eight?’ Matty grins. ‘You’re finally a real boy.’

George rolls his eyes and turns around to look at the back seat of Matty’s car, spying a bulging Sainsbury’s carrier bag and two sleeping bags.

‘Holy fuck, are we going camping?’ George grins, clapping his hands together with glee because this is so much better than a shitty happy birthday text, he thinks, mentally apologizing to Ross and Adam.

‘Maaaaaybe,’ Matty smirks, tapping his steering wheel to the beat of ‘It’s My Life’ by Bon Jovi that’s just come on the radio.

George smiles contentedly to himself and settles back in the passenger seat, he knows that Matty doesn’t really like to chat while he drives so George is perfectly happy to just sit and enjoy the scenery, though he’s completely in the dark as to where they’re actually going. Matty has a small smile on his face that’s almost secretive and George notices that there’s a small purplish bruise on the side of Matty’s neck, the surge of jealousy he feels is unprecedented because he has absolutely no right to be jealous, he has no claim over Matty and no say in who he fucks but it still stings. He wonders how it would feel to press his lips there and feel the slight scratch of stubble brush against his cheek, if Matty’s skin would feel as soft as it looks pressed against him.

‘Seriously, Matty, where are we going?’ George whines after they’ve been driving for about an hour, the scenery has gone from motorway to beautiful countryside, fields and dense forests line the quiet roads as they drive.

‘You’ll see,’ Matty says cryptically. ‘We’re nearly there though, and don’t worry there’s enough wine and weed in that bag to ensure that we’ll be celebrating your birthday in style, okay?’

George props his feet up on the dashboard. ‘How come you didn’t ask Ross and Adam to join us?’ George asks as Matty pulls down a narrow country lane, the sun is just starting to set and the sky is pastels against the backdrop of the countryside.

‘I wanted it to be just us,’ Matty smiles, shrugging. ‘We haven’t seen each other alone for fucking ages and I missed my quality George time.’

‘Pretty fucking cheesy, Matthew,’ George scoffs to cover up that Matty’s words ignited a warm glow in his chest because Matty is right, it’s been so long since they’ve been alone together, mainly because George hasn’t really trusted himself to be alone with Matty since the New Years incident, but that’s not the point.

‘I’m trying to be less insufferable because it’s your birthday,’ Matty laughs. ‘Honestly Adam called me insufferable the other day and I’m owning that fucking title, it’s so much better than just annoying innit?’

George cackles with laughter. ‘Adam has a point… though he’s probably just jealous because you shag more girls than he does.’

Matty just scoffs but doesn’t say anything for the last 10 minutes of the drive, he eventually pulls into a small deserted car park surrounded by thick trees and a few dimly lit street lights.

‘We’re here!’ Matty announces, doing some weird jazz hands thing that makes George smile because for all his smirking and bravado, Matty is a massive fucking dork.

‘Where exactly is here?’

‘You’ll find out, grab the sleeping bags… I really hope it doesn’t fucking rain because I don’t have a plan B for sleeping arrangements,’ Matty laughs, grabbing the carrier bag full of booze. ‘Now follow me.’

George dutifully follows Matty with the sleeping bags under his arm, touched that Matty had actually gone out of his way to make plans for him but still a little uncertain of what’s to come.

‘Here we are,’ Matty announces after a few minutes of walking down a very narrow tree lined path.

‘Oh, Matty,’ George says softly because it’s fucking beautiful, they’re surrounded by hills on either side and in front of them is a small secluded lake. There’s an old boat house with a small glowing light illuminating the tiny bay area that appears to be like their own tiny private beach. The sun is properly setting now and everything is bathed in a pinky orange glow. ‘It’s fucking gorgeous.’

Matty grins with pride and places the carrier bag down on the ground, it makes a loud clinking sound. ‘Happy birthday, Georgie.’

George hands Matty one of the sleeping bags and he sits down on top of the rolled up bundle using it like a cushion. ‘I came to a party here once… figured it’s a cool spot, and no one really knows about it so we won’t be disturbed or anything.’ George sits down next to Matty, copying him by sitting on the sleeping bag, he nudges Matty’s arm with his and gives him a grateful smile.

‘It’s perfect… now, you said something about booze and weed?’

**

‘Fuck, I forgot!’ Matty screeches, a few hours, two bottles of wine and two joints later. ‘I got you a present!’ 

George grins over at Matty, he’s pleasantly buzzing, his cheeks feel warm from the wine and the fire that they’d managed to build thanks to Matty’s love of being a Scout when he was a kid. He’s not sure if it’s the firelight or the alcohol but Matty looks fucking etherial in this light, and George wants to touch him but he’s petrified that Matty will brush him off.

Matty pulls a small wrapped box out of the bag from earlier and hands it over to George.

‘Sorry that wrapping is shit, I’m a bit useless but I think I at least get points for trying,’ Matty admits, his words are slurred a little and he’s running his fingers through his hair, George notices that his hoodie is far too big for Matty and the sleeves cover Matty’s hands making him look tiny. Matty settles down next to George again, their arms are pressed together and his heart rate speeds up just a little bit as he runs his fingers over the admittedly very badly wrapped box.

‘You didn’t need to,’ George says softly.

‘Its not every day your best mate in the whole fucking world turns 18 is it, now open it!’

George runs his finger slowly under the sellotape unwrapping the present with care, a small black box is revealed under the paper and George swallows slowly as he notices that Matty has leant his legs towards George so they’re pressed together. He opens the box, Matty’s eyes watching George attentively. Inside the box is a small silver chain with a charm attached and George’s breath hitches a little as he looks over at Matty.

‘It’s like your one,’ George says into the still evening, running his fingers over the chain.

‘Yeah… I wanted you to have one too… it can be our thing, you’re my best mate and I love you… I don't want to sound soppy or whatever but I do, you’re like my fucking soulmate or something,’ Matty says quickly. His lips are stained red from the wine and George is mesmerised as much by Matty's lips as by the words coming out of them. 

George undoes the clasp and moves so that he’s sitting with Matty behind him. 

‘Do it up for me?’

George hears Matty shuffle and sit up so George pulls his jacket off to make it easier for Matty who slides the chain around George’s neck and fiddles with the clasp, the alcohol and the weed hampering his hand-eye coordination a little bit. Matty’s fingers keep brushing against the skin on George’s neck, making George shiver, goosebumps erupting on his skin despite the warmth of the fire. He closes his eyes and focuses on the points where Matty is touching him and that ever present ache in his chest increases because Matty is so close, it would be so easy to turn around and kiss him, touch him…

Matty’s fingers leave George’s skin but George feels Matty press his forehead into the back of his neck, Matty’s warm breath hitting George’s hypersensitive skin.

‘You smell nice,’ Matty mumbles.

George just ‘hmmms’ low in his throat because the alcohol and weed in his system are both heightening and dulling all his senses at the same time, and Matty’s lips brushing against the skin of George’s neck are almost too much for George to bear.

Then all of a sudden, the contact stops and Matty pulls away and lays back down, but feeling a sudden surge of bravery George rolls over so they’re facing each other again, he leans down and swiftly presses his lips to Matty’s cheek.

‘Thank you, Matty,’ George says earnestly, his fingers are shaking a little bit as he picks up the bottle of wine they’d been sinking before Matty had given him his present. He focuses on evening out his breathing because even the most minimal touch from Matty has sent his heart into fucking overdrive and he doesn’t know how to cope with all this intense feeling.

George finishes what’s left of the wine and it’s only then that he realises that Matty has been staring at him the entire time. He lays back down next to Matty so they’re both facing each other once again, George shuts his eyes to counteract the fact that Matty just won't’ stop staring, but he also isn’t talking either, which is weird for Matty because he normally doesn’t shut up.

‘You’re really fucking pretty,’ are the words that Matty softly chooses to break the silence with and they make George’s eyes fly open because he most certainly hadn’t been expecting that.

‘You’re drunk,’ George says fondly and before he can stop himself he leans over a little and brushes his lips over Matty’s cheek once again but slower this time, his heart thudding so hard he feels sick. Matty’s bottom lip is bitten between his teeth and when George pulls away he runs his fingers over Matty’s exposed top lip because he’s so close now and he just has to fucking touch him, regardless of what it may cost.

‘George,’ Matty utters, his breath ghosting over George’s lips.

‘Can I kiss you?’ George whispers before he can stop himself, and Matty nods imperceptibly. That’s all George needs, he leans in and captures Matty’s bottom lips between his teeth, tugging gently before kissing him properly, his entire body buzzing from sensation, fear and excitement. Matty is receptive and he cups George’s face in his hands as they kiss.

George pulls away first, Matty’s expression is unreadable which makes George incredibly nervous, and unsure of what to say.

‘Sorry,’ he says quickly, shaking his head. ‘Fucking wine.’

‘Ross told me what you said to him,’ Matty admits, rubbing the back of his neck with his hands. They’re both sitting up now and the heat from the fire almost feels too much now because George doesn’t want to have this conversation with Matty, he doesn’t want to ruin the evening with his stupid fucking feelings.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ George lies, anything to get Matty to not try and pursue this line of conversation right now. George feels tiny spots of rain start to fall, and if that isn’t a pathetic fallacy then he doesn’t know what is.

‘He told me you liked me,’ Matty continues, shuffling a little closer to George once again. 

‘Ross is a moron,’ George mutters, feeling mean but really fuck Ross because he confided in Ross in confidence and he just feels betrayed right now. He makes a mental reminder to give Ross a bollocking the next time he sees him. And then, completely contradicting himself George continues, ‘It wasn’t his information to fucking tell! I told him that in confidence and he had no right to tell you anything.’

‘Shut the fuck up, George,’ Matty says loudly before pulling him into the most bruising and intense kiss that George has ever experienced. Matty has his fingers in George’s hair and he’s panting already, his hands going to rest on Matty’s waist, his body thrumming with arousal. He feels the rain start to fall heavier but Matty doesn’t break the kiss, he pushes George back against the sleeping bag and crawls into his lap, his fingers, damp from the rain now, running over George’s jaw.

‘Matty,’ George moans, pulling away quickly, the rain is very heavy now and it’s like Matty has only just noticed the fact that it’s raining at all.

‘Fuck!’ Matty laughs, standing up quickly. His hair is plastered to his face and he’s grinning widely, he looks giddy and beautiful.

‘Come on,’ Matty giggles, and he grabs George’s hand, tugging him away from the lakeside into the dense trees and towards the car, sleeping bags forgotten and probably ruined anyway.

They giggle as they run, stumbling and almost falling over each other, the rain has turned into a downpour but George doesn’t mind, it feels exhilarating and George feels on top of the fucking world in that moment.

They finally reach the car and George presses Matty up against it, they’re both soaked through and George kisses Matty again, laughing into the kiss as Matty fumbles for the car keys out of his jeans pocket. George kisses down Matty’s neck and runs his tongue over the bruise he noticed earlier, it makes Matty gasp and tilt his head back, rain falling on his face as George sucks at the skin, pressing the length of his body against Matty’s smaller frame.

‘George,’ Matty groans and it shoots straight to George’s cock because holy shit this might actually be happening.

The car clicks unlocked and Matty wriggles out from under George, tugging the car door open quickly, though George doesn’t really see the urgency as they’re already both completely soaked through to the skin. He has visions of fucking Matty right there up against the car with the rain falling all over their bare skin, it makes him shiver and his cock throb.

Matty clambers into the backseat, tugging George with him. George groans as he knocks his head against the ceiling which sets Matty off giggling.

‘Shouldn’t be so gangly and tall,’ he teases, poking George in the ribs which makes George almost double up because that’s his ticklish spot and Matty fucking knows that, knows pretty much everything about him actually. George settles into the backseat, he has to spread his legs a little to accommodate his height and he’s just about to protest when Matty surprises him by clambering slightly awkwardly into George’s lap, Matty’s legs bracketing him on the back seat.

‘Ross told me something else too,’ Matty murmurs and George can feel his cheeks going red because he knows exactly what Matty is about to say. ‘He told me that you watched me fuck that Georgia girl at New Year…’

‘Yeah,’ George says softly. ‘I came looking for you and then I saw you with her… it’s when this whole fucking thing started… I just can’t stop thinking about you.’ George knows the only reason he’s being so open is the alcohol, he should be embarrassed saying all of this but honestly it comes as a relief. 

‘Wanna know a secret?’ Matty asks, his fingers are running over George’s chest now, his fingers dragging over wet fabric, it makes George’s breathing speed up. He nods slowly.

‘I’ve always fancied you,’ Matty grins obviously amused by the look on George’s face. ‘Like the whole fucking time, but I always thought you were straight so I’ve never said anything.’

‘The only boy I’ve ever wanted like this is you,’ George admits, his fingers fiddling with the cuff of his hoodie. ‘Is that why you stole my hoodie?’

Matty nods, shrugging the soaked hoodie off and letting it fall to the footwell of the car. ‘Smells like you, doesn’t it?’ Matty admits and George leans up and kisses Matty with such a fierce desperation, wrapping his arms around Matty’s small frame, their wet chests pressing together, making George gasp.

George moans into Matty’s mouth as Matty slides his tongue into George’s mouth, grinding down slightly into George’s lap which makes George press up into Matty.

‘Are we really doing this?’ George pants against Matty’s mouth, his fingers tugging at the hem of Matty’s shirt, desperate to touch the warm, wet skin beneath. He peels Matty’s shirt off as Matty nods, the heady reality of having all of Matty to touch is almost too much for George, he kisses and licks the flat planes of Matty’s chest, his fingers gripping at Matty’s hips. Matty braces one hand on George’s shoulder and the other on the headrest behind him to steady himself, his eyes are closed and he looks beautiful, George thinks.

‘Get your fucking shirt off,’ Matty moans, shifting in George’s lap to allow himself to pull George’s shirt off, it joins Matty’s in the footwell of the car and Matty kisses George once more his fingers going to George’s hair, tugging a little. 

‘I can feel how hard you are,’ Matty whispers against George’s lips to which George whines in response. ‘I’ve always wondered what you’d feel like inside me.’

‘Oh fuck, Matty, are you trying to kill me?’ George groans, the rain intensifies outside, it rattles off the car roof, the windows of the car starting to steam up. Matty takes one of George’s hands and presses it against the swell of his cock through his jeans and George, having never touched another cock other than his own, is slightly hesitant, rubbing a little and making Matty whine. George’s hand scrabbles with the button and zipper on Matty’s jeans, trying his best in the small confines of the car to undress Matty.

After a few minutes of tugging and a lot of limbs getting tangled they’re both naked, the sexual tension momentarily broken with the reality of the situation making both boys giggle until George allows himself to properly look at Matty straddling his thighs again, but this time completely naked. His face and chest are flushed and George runs his fingers over the small moles on Matty’s chest, his cock is as hard as George’s and he feels a surge of arousal so strong that it almost makes him feel sick.

‘I’ve never fucked a guy before,’ George says dumbly because obviously Matty already knows this.

‘I’ve only done it a couple of times,’ Matty chuckles, his dark hair, almost dry now, falling over his face as he leans forward to kiss George again. George winds his arms around Matty, digging his fingers into the soft skin of Matty’s back, he rocks a little and their cocks rub together causing them to both gasp and rock together slowly. George feels sweat bead on his forehead as he moans into Matty’s mouth, everything feels so hot and intense and this is _already_ so much better than any of his previous sexual experiences and they’re not even having sex yet!

‘I think I could come like this,’ Matty pants, his lips are parted and George reaches up and runs a finger along Matty’s full bottom lip, he then moans as Matty licks the pad of George’s finger before sucking his finger into his mouth, grinding down against George’s cock, moving as though he’s already being fucked by George. George tips his head back against the headrest and shuts his eyes, allowing him to fully feel everything, Matty’s hot, wet mouth around his finger, his warm thighs rubbing against George’s, the small breathy noises that Matty’s eliciting making George’s cock twitch.

‘A-are you… do you like…’ George trails off, opening his heavy eyes as his fingers fall from Matty’s mouth, his lips are shiny and red and George momentarily imagines how good Matty’s mouth would look stretched wide by his cock.

Matty smirks down at him, probably finding it adorable that George can’t bring himself to actually ask if Matty’s a top or a bottom.

‘What do you think I like?’ Matty asks, running a finger down George’s chest so it grazes over his nipple, his other hand is stroking himself slowly, George is mesmerised by his hands.

‘I… I think you like getting fucked,’ George says bravely, arching a little because he’d never realised before just how sensitive his nipples are.

‘I love getting fucked,’ Matty purrs, he leans in and attaches his lips to George’s neck and sucks so hard that George whines and his hands go to Matty’s arse, gripping his cheeks hard, pulling them apart a little so that Matty gasps.

‘Have you got any stuff?’ George asks, his fingers kneading Matty’s arse as Matty continues to bruise and mark his neck.

‘In the glovebox,’ Matty replies, managing to twist himself while still in George’s lap, leaning over and grabbing a beaten up box of condoms and a small tube of lube. ‘A scout always comes prepared,’ he winks.

George cackles despite himself and pulls Matty forward for a kiss because he realises in that moment just how fucking head over heels he is for this boy in his lap. 

‘I can’t believe we’re about to do this,’ George laughs against Matty’s lips, running his fingers through the curls at the base of Matty’s neck.

‘You’re telling me,’ Matty snorts. ‘I’ve been thinking about this since we were fifteen for fuck’s sake!’

George blushes at this and picks up the small tube of lube but Matty shakes his head. ‘I want to do this and have you watch me…’

George swallows and watches Matty deftly uncap the lube and pour a liberal amount onto two fingers, and he swears that his cock has never been this hard before in his fucking life. Matty’s bottom lip is clamped between his teeth as he reaches a hand around, making George wish he could properly see what Matty’s doing. Matty’s breath hitches and he closes his eyes, his head tipping back a little.

‘Does it feel good?’ George asks quietly, one hand going to Matty’s thigh, gripping to hold Matty steady as he starts to move his hand in a slow rhythmic motion. 

‘Yeah,’ Matty groans and with George’s other hand he tentatively wraps a hand around Matty’s cock, finding it weird to hold another cock in his hand that’s not his. He starts to stroke Matty slowly, trying to match Matty’s rhythm but Matty gasps and whines, knocking George’s hand out of the way to stop him.

‘I’ll come if you do that,’ Matty pants but George ignores him, he’s so turned on and suddenly all he wants to see is Matty come because of him.

‘How many fingers?’ George asks, wrapping his hand around Matty once more, his own cock leaking because this is by far the hottest thing that’s ever happened to George, he’s not sure anything will ever top it either.

‘Three.’

George works his hand faster, he’s panting in time with Matty now and he watches the flush in Matty’s chest as he gets closer. Matty eventually comes with a shout, spilling all over George’s fist, his hair is hanging over his face and he falls forward a little bit.

‘Oh fuck,’ Matty sighs as George wipes his hands over the upholstry of the car, earning him a weak slap on the arm from Matty.

‘You’re paying to get that cleaned,’ he protests but then proceeds to wipe his own hand on the seat too.

‘I’ll go 50/50 with you,’ George laughs, wrapping his arms around Matty’s pliant body.

Matty ‘hmmms’ softly against George’s neck, pressing his lips there.

‘I hope you made yourself nice and ready for me?’ George asks, surprising even himself with how dirty he sounds, he's never even really done dirty talk before, apart from one girl who’d wanted him to call her a dirty bitch, and George had just blushed and stammered awkwardly.

‘Jesus, George,’ Matty half laughs, half moans which makes George giggle, his fingers running lightly up and down Matty’s sweaty back.

‘I really want to fuck you,’ George smirks, one hand going lower on Matty’s back towards his arse, he wants to feel Matty all wet and open for him. He senses Matty shudder as his fingers trace down slowly and he moans as he feels how slick Matty is.

Matty grabs the battered box of condoms and sits up a little so that George’s hands fall away, Matty hands him a condom and George hastily slides it on, glad that he can finally do _that_ efficiently after his disastrous first time when it kept slipping out of his fucking hands.

George’s eyes meet Matty’s and he takes a deep breath because this is fucking it.

‘Ready?’ Matty asks, one hand on George’s shoulder to balance himself.

‘Shouldn’t I be asking you that?’ George laughs but his laugh is choked by a gasp as he feels Matty’s tightness slowly envelop him. He’d been expecting Matty to go slowly but then Matty was always full of surprises. 

‘Oh my God,’ George murmurs, with his head tilted back, he can feel his toes curling from just how fucking tight Matty is, and no girl has _ever_ felt this good before, and indeed George is so overcome by this sensation that he can’t help but blurt out, ‘this is so much fucking better than pussy!’

Matty snorts, but it’s an almost breathy sound, his face is shiny with sweat and George wraps his arms tightly around Matty to hold him in place, George’s cock all the way inside Matty and he holds Matty there. Pressing his face into Matty’s neck and inhaling the smell of sweat and rain, shampoo and weed, George feels almost high from the intoxication of the moment.

George shifts down a little bit to give Matty a better angle to move from but it makes Matty cry out and clench hard around George’s cock.

‘W-what?’ George gasps, worried he might have hurt Matty in some way.

‘Do that again,’ Matty almost growls and George repeats his previous movement, pleasure shooting through his entire body when Matty clenches like a vice around him. George grips onto Matty’s hips as Matty starts to ride him and he notices that Matty is fully hard again just through being fucked, and Matty is making some fucking obscene noises that he’s not sure he’s ever heard coming out of a guy’s mouth before.

‘Feels so fucking good, oh my God,’ Matty whimpers, George’s thighs are shaking and he feels a warmth building in the pit of his stomach, he knows he won’t last too long because Matty is really going for it now, his pupils are blown and he has a hand gripping George’s shoulder so tightly he knows there’ll be bruises there tomorrow.

‘You’re so tight,’ George groans, the car squeaking loudly as Matty rides him almost relentlessly now. George digs his nails into Matty’s arse and pulls him forward kissing him messily, all teeth and spit, sweat making their chests slide together. George can feel Matty’s hard cock rubbing against his stomach and suddenly George is coming, his whole body going almost rigid as he lets the heat and warmth wash over him in waves.

‘I fucking love you,’ George gasps out before he can stop himself and this has Matty spilling all over George for the second time in the space of an hour, but this time Matty goes completely limp in George’s arms. George gathers Matty close and holds him, shutting his eyes, and concentrating on breathing slowly, his breath sounding almost impossibly loud in the now silent car.

Matty says something muffled into George’s neck as George continues to run his fingers down Matty’s back.

George ‘hmmms’ a response and presses a kiss into Matty’s hair so Matty shifts and looks up at George as best as he can.

‘I said… I love you too.’

George smiles and closes his eyes again but his peace is shattered as he feels Matty slowly climb out of his lap, Matty winces as George whines at the loss of intense contact. He removes the condom and unwinds the window a little, tossing it out into the rain.

‘That’s fucking gross, George,’ Matty scolds him.

‘Hey, we have to sleep in this car.... I don’t wanna wake up with it stuck to me!’

Matty shrugs his shoulders and concedes, shuffling so he’s leaning with his head against the car door, his legs over George’s. They’re both sweaty and probably smell awful, but given everything that’s happened George can’t really bring himself to care.

‘So…’ Matty starts, conversationally. ‘Have you had a good birthday?’

‘Let’s put it this way, for my 19th you better buy me a fucking Ferrari or some shit!’

Matty giggles and closes his eyes. ‘One day when we’re all big and famous, okay?’

‘I’ll hold you to that,’ George grins.

**

When they see Ross and Adam the next day, neither of them mention that both Matty and George have identical hickeys and hangovers, or the fact that Matty’s walking a little bit funny.

And, all things considered, George decides not to give Ross that bollocking after all.


End file.
